Digimon Generation
by Hakuotter
Summary: Eleven years after the original DATS team defeated Belphemon, it's rebuilt under the name Himawari. The wall is suddenly collapsing and when an elite squad is sent to investigate, the gate slams shut and they have no way to return.


A soft snuffling noise came from the closet of Hinata Miharu's bedroom. The latter, a young dark haired girl, was sitting against the wall on her bed, staring at the closet, afraid to sleep.

...............................................................................................................................................

"Black Garurumon! To the right!" A tall blonde woman shouted. Her partner, a huge black wolfish creature sprang to the left, narrowly dodging a skull fang attack from Deltamon.

_Deltamon: A terrible digimon with two heads on his arms. His specialty, Triplex Force is something you do not want to be hit by._

Black Garurumon took in a breath of air, his voice booming loudly, "Fox Fire!" A jet of blue flames shot towards the Deltamon, forcing the large digimon backwards. The Ryudamon standing nearby took this chance to attack, "Iaijin!" Several blades launched from the armored, golden dragon's mouth, landing right on target. Deltamon screeched angrily as his voice died out and he reverted back to a large, white and navy streaked egg.

"Great job guys!" A tall boy with light brown hair, nearly a golden yellowish color applauded the digimon's fast work. "Hai, Tenor," Ryudamon sat down next to his tamer and took a deep breath. Running around like that was exhausting.

"Ah, a new record," The woman looked down at her watch, "It's only been a few minutes. Let's tidy up and go. Don't think there were any civilians involved this time."

A spiky brown haired boy ran up to them panting. Draped around his neck was a slender white weasel like fox digimon, his partner Kudamon. "I..Sasaki Ryu is here to sav-"

"Too late kiddo," Black Garurumon, now Elecmon, bounded back to his tall blonde tamer, Kikue. "You might be able to get a chance next time if you stop buying potato chips, boyo," he snickered.

Ryu groaned, "The stupid digimon had to show up when I was at the convenience store didn't it? It's only a few blocks away! Why didn't you wait for meee~?"

Tenor laughed, "C'mon you guys. Let's hurry and send the poor thing back now."

...............................................................................................................................................

"Ryu, Tenor, have you set it up yet?" Kikue looked over her shoulder at the two typing away at a computer. They were now in a small, rather messy room. There was a large computer monitor in the center of the room and several tables around it. Lined all around the rest of the room were tables, chairs, computers, laptops, and empty potato chip bags. This was the team's headquarters, however untidy and unprofessional it was.

"Set and ready to go," Tenor replied

"Alright," She took the large egg out of a bag and set it on a platform in a capsule like machine in the back of the room. The egg began to pixelize and bit by bit, it disappeared. "Done,"

The two boys left the computers they were at and returned to their normal activities and nearly jumped out of their skins when the main computer in the center of the room made a loud BEEP.

"Another one?" Ryu sighed, "They're popping up everywhere! Can't I get a break?"

"Weren't you the one complaining about not getting to fight?" Kudamon asked.

Ryu turned a bright red, "Sh-shut up Kudamon. That was before,"

Tenor ignored them and walked up to the computer, "It's located in the B-5 region. It's a residential area. This might be a problem."

Kikue groaned and slammed her cell phone shut, "Ah, no helping it. Ryu, Tenor, you two can go alone this time. Some family problem's come up. My brother just texted me now."

"Fine. Let's go Kudamon," Ryu sighed and dropped the half eaten bag of chips on the counter and grabbed his digivice, walking out of the room.

...............................................................................................................................................

Tenor looked up at the house where the main computer at HQ had indicated where the digimon was. It wasn't very big, had two stories, and was painted a bland peachy color much like the rest of the house in the neighborhood.

"I'll go look for a way in!" Ryu said eagerly.

"Wait! No! Ryu!" Kudamon called after him, "That _idiot_!"

"Can't be helped I guess," Tenor fished a small tube from his pocket and turned the top half counter clockwise. A red beam shone from the top end and Tenor aimed it into the keyhole of the front door. A few seconds later, the three heard a small click. "That should do it," He turned the door knob and opened the door, walking inside. Ryudamon and Kudamon followed him in. Tenor waited until the two were behind the door, then checked to see if there were any witnesses to the break in and the two digimon, then closed and locked the door.

Tenor heard a rattling coming from the direction of what looked like the kitchen and walked in just in time to see Ryu climbing in from the window above the sink, muttering to himself, "All right. Can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out I'm already insi-"

"Yes Ryu?" Tenor smiled and folded his arms across his chest.

"What? How? Where-?"

Tenor held up the laser pen.

"We used the front door, moron," Kudamon remarked.

Ryu slapped his forehead and lost his balance, tumbling into the sink, then landing on the floor.

"Double pwned!" Tenor said cheerfully, "You really should stop and listen before rushing off like that all the time,"

"Ah, whatever. Hurry up, what floor is the target on?"

"Second. Let's go,"

...............................................................................................................................................

Miharu pulled out her key and was about to unlock her front door, then put the key away again, remembering the monster she encountered in the closet last night. The notion of it was ridiculous, childish even. A monster in your closet? She almost didn't believe it, but there was no other explanation for the snuffling and growling that kept her up the entire night.

Fortunately, her uniform was on a chair that morning since she couldn't put it in her closet due to the unwanted tenant, so despite the fact that it was somewhat smelly and had a large stain on the side of the skirt, she was able to make it to school that day. Still, she had been away half a day. There was no way to tell if the creature had escaped her bedroom.

The windows on the first floor of the house had their shutters closed, so she couldn't see in. The best solution was to scale the tree on the side of the house, near her room. The window as open, so she could see whether or not her closet door had been opened. If it had, she could go by the front door if it was still in her room. If her bedroom door was open too and the monster had escaped into the house, she could climb in through the window and find a weapon in case she met with the monster.

Miharu nodded and made up her mind, taking a few steps back, preparing to climb up the tall tree.

...............................................................................................................................................

"All right! We have it cornered! Let's go Kudamon!" Ryu cheered.

"No, wait!" Tenor shouted, "There's something around its neck! Hold it down, I want to check."

A frightened purple furred digimon was backed up against a corner in Miharu's room. It was about as tall as an average eight or nine year old, and resembled something like a cross between Barney and a fox with devil wings. It clutched its large furry tail between clawed paws, whimpering pathetically and staring at the two boys with large golden eyes.

"Hai," Ryudamon replied obediently and prepared to charge the digimon.

Watching all this was Miharu who was staring into her room with wide eyes. She managed to stifle the first gasp when she saw that there were people and even more monsters, but when she recognized the two boys, she couldn't help but squeak, "Fu-fu-fujisaki-sempai!"

"Eh?" Tenor turned around at the sound of his name and gasped, "Hinata-san?!"

"I got this covered!" Ryu fumbled around and pulled out a small white machine with several button and was about to press one of them, but the rogue digimon they were hunting suddenly snarled and lunged at Ryu. The machine flew out of his hands and hit the window sill, emitting a blinding flash aimed at Miharu. The girl gasped and let go of the branch, falling unconscious.

"Hinata-san!" Tenor shouted. In a second, Ryudamon was at the window and leapt out, catching Miharu before she started her downward plunge.

"Whoa," Ryu whistled, "I didn't think Miharu-chan was this kind of person, sneaking into other people's houses,"

"We have other things to worry about," Kudamon reminded him. Ryudamon set Miharu down on the bed and turned his attention back to their target. As if on cue, the purple digimon growled menacingly, then tore through the room, slashing at the boys and their digimon before plowing through and busting through the front door and escaping to the stairs.

"Shit, it's loose again," Ryu shouted.

"Then shut up and go chase it!" Kudamon shot through the room, following the digimon.

The digimon slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen, slashing its way through the back door and running into the backyard.

"Chance!" Tenor called out, "Ryu! Kudamon!"

"Zekkou Shou!" Kudamon charged at the digimon and let out a bright golden flash from the Holy Ring, the silvery collar around its neck. Following up immediately, Ryudamon tackled it, pinning its paws to the wall.

Tenor walked to the digimon, ignoring the angry snarls, and picked up the white and purple rectangle that hung on a string around its neck. "What the..."

Ryu peered over Tenor's shoulder and gasped, "Whoa. So didn't see that coming,"

"It's...a digivice..."


End file.
